Cuando sí es demasiado tarde
by Selenee Nelia
Summary: AU. One-shot. Nunca es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse o, al menos, así se dice. ¿No es así? Yo puedo refutar eso. También se dice que el amor y la tragedia van de la mano. Pues, yo les contaré una historia, una romántica y trágica historia.


**Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece.

 **One** **-** **shot. Taiora.**

 **Advertencia** :

-Habrá flashbacks, pero se avisará de ellos sutilmente. **Estén atentos.**

-Contiene lenguaje adulto. Se recomienda discreción.

* * *

 **Cuando sí es demasiado tarde**

 _Nunca es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse o, al menos, así se dice. ¿No es así? Yo puedo refutar eso. También se dice que el amor y la tragedia van de la mano._ _Pues, yo les contaré una historia, una romántica y trágica historia…_

 **...**

Esa noche la lluvia se cernía sobre la ciudad.

«... —Te esperé, créeme que te esperé.

—… ¿Qué sucede?

—Es tarde.

—Pero, ¿qué dices?

—Me voy…»

Las palabras se repetían como un eco lejano pero latente. «—Te esperé, créeme que te esperé». Caminé, no supe cuánto ni por dónde.

«Es tarde» sonaba y se sentía como un puñal en el pecho «…, créeme que te esperé».

—No lo sabía—, murmuré para mí. Mas, eso no lo justificaba. Nada lo justificaba.

Perdona…, por favor perdóname, pensaba y me repetía: ¿Qué haré? Dime qué puedo hacer.

Recuerdo haber tropezado con bastante gente y recibir algunos insultos. Pasé de eso sin percatarme realmente.

«No hay nada que puedas hacer». Eso me habría contestado ella. Pude imaginar en ese instante su voz y sus pequeños labios articulando esas palabras cargadas de desilusión. ¿Cómo pude dejarla ir?

De repente, algo llamó mi atención. Se oyó un derrape; el chirrear de llantas sobre el asfalto mojado y un estruendo. La gente de mi alrededor comenzó a correr hacia dónde se produjo el impacto, eso sí lo percibí. Hubo gritos, luces y sirenas. No logré ver nada más que personas amontonándose cerca de, lo que supuse, el auto que había ocasionado el incidente.

Y allí me paralicé por completo; mi vida se detuvo en un segundo.

Entre la muchedumbre se podía ver que el vehículo tenía pegada una calcomanía de un fénix rojo en el paragolpes trasero.

Tallé mis ojos, parpadeé y volví a mirar, pero ya lo había perdido de vista. Estaba paranoico, creía verla en todas partes. Seguramente era una alucinación. Hoy, a esta instancia, ya dudo de mi cordura.

Seguí caminando, sin dirección alguna, pensando. Hacía frío, el agua ya había impregnado toda mi ropa y la brisa me calcaba hasta los huesos. Miré el móvil, eran las diez de la noche. Debía volver a casa. Mecánicamente giré mis talones en dirección a la parada de autobús. Subí al primero que paró y me senté junto a la ventana.

Las gotas rasgaban la vaga imagen de la ciudad que se dibujaba atreves del cristal. Apoyé mi cabeza contra la ventanilla y el frío del vidrio me llevó a aquel invierno donde los recuerdos eran cálidos.

«—Vamos Tai, ¿vas a ayudarme? Alcánzame esos adornos, por favor.

Yo la miraba desde abajo. Ella estaba parada de puntillas sobre una banqueta, colgando adornos en el árbol de Navidad. Llevaba un suéter holgado y unos jeans que contorneaba perfectamente esas piernas de deportista. Simplemente bellísima…

— ¡Taichi! Vuelve a la Tierra y pásame algo.

— ¡Oh, sí! Ya—. Tomé un par de cosas y se las tendí.

Cuando la punta de sus dedos rozaron los míos juro que sentí un agradable cosquilleo. Levanté la vista, sus ojos me miraban con curiosidad. Sonreí, supe en ese instante que el rubor de mi rostro ya no pasaba desapercibido.

—Tai...—. Rápidamente el espacio entre nosotros comenzaba a hacerse más estrecho.

— ¿Sora?—. Mi voz sonó más rasgada de lo que hubiese querido. La tenía más cerca de lo que había estado en toda mi vida. Sentía su aroma y sus labios se veían peligrosamente atrayentes. Podía oír hasta el bajo crujir de la banqueta en donde estaba parada. Y de repente...

— Me caigo.

—... ¿Qué?

— ¡Sujétame!—chilló, viniéndose abajo. Sentí todo su peso sobre mí. Esos segundos que le tomó levantarse y sacudirse el polvo fueron eternos para mí. Era bella hasta en su faceta más casual.

Continuó acomodándose los mechones de cabello y no hice amague por levantarme, mas me miró y todos los músculos se me tensaron. Se sonrojó y rió. Culminó el momento al instante en que me tendió la mano, mientras decía:

— Arriba. Hay que seguir.»

Sentí cómo una lágrima se deslizó por mi rostro. Raudo la sequé y me quedé observando como ya no podía distinguirla entre el agua que tenía en mi mano. Curioso, siempre me dieron gracia aquellos a los que les gusta llorar bajo la lluvia, ya que decían sentirse más a gusto cuando su llanto pasaba desapercibido. Patético, pero en ese momento me pareció valido y estaba aprobado para mí.

Bajé del bus y me permití llorar en silencio, junto con la lluvia, las cuadras que me quedaban por caminar. Llegué a casa con los ojos hinchados, sin ganas de seguir sintiendo lástima por mí. Llorar me daba ganas de llorar.

Creo haber bebido algo alcohol, tomado una ducha y luego quedarme sentado en la sala. Pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. De ahí en más, las cosas transcurrieron a paso lento.

« Desde la barra del bar podía ver a Sora jugar al billar. ¡Cómo se echaba e hincaba sobre la mesa, para conseguir más estabilidad! O así se excusaba ella, parecía hacerlo a propósito. O era acaso ¿yo el único degenerado que veía eso con malos ojos? No importa, tenía un buen trasero.

Recuerdo haber pensado eso en el momento que ella meneó la cadera... realmente lo hacía a propósito. Estando sobrio, jamás habría hecho algún comentario acerca de su trasero. No era yo quien pensaba esas cosas, el alcohol tenía mucho que ver.

—Joder, es mi único día libre y te la pasas ignorándome—se quejó Joe, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Ah? Lo siento.

Joe miró en la misma dirección en la que yo tenía los ojos clavados y soltó una risa fingida.

— ¿No crees que ya eres lo bastante adulto como para ir a encararla? — me preguntó.

No respondí, pero me pregunté lo mismo. ¿Qué más esperaba? Matt y Sora habían terminado hacía unos meses y, más allá de que Matt fuese mi amigo, ya no podía seguir así.

Me decidí, iba a hacerlo; debía hacerlo. Y de repente la perdí de vista. Dejé a Joe en la barra sin decirle absolutamente nada y me fui a buscarla.

Di con ella quince minutos después, afuera del bar. Estaba… coqueteando con un muchacho. Eso me sacó de quicio, sumado a mi poca estabilidad emocional y moral gracias a la borrachera, no debió ser bonito verme. Me dirigí a ellos.

Puedo casi asegurar que a él lo golpeé. Se marchó al instante sin objetar nada. A ella la tomé fuertemente del brazo. Sé que intenté hacerla entrar al bar contra su voluntad y allí empezó la parte engorrosa.

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda haces?! — me gritó, intentando zafarse de mi agarre. Terminé soltándola.

— ¿Qué mierda haces tú?

Estaba enfadado. Ambos estábamos enfadados. A ella se la notaba agitada y sofocada.

— ¡Hago mi vida, no te importa!

—Sí que me importa. ¿Qué dices? Cuando estabas con Matt…

— ¡Ya no estoy con Matt! Puedo estar con tantos hombres como quiera—. Su cara denotó dolor, sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Ella estaba aguantando las ganas de echarse a llorar, lo sabía. La conocía.

— Tú no eres así… Quiero protegerte, eres mi amiga—. Quise ponerle una mano en el hombro, pero se alejó bruscamente.

— ¿Soy tu amiga? Solo somos amigos… ¿No?

—… Sí, ¿qué quieres que te diga? —. No había entendido su pregunta.

En ese momento rompió en llanto. Se tomó unos minutos en recuperar la compostura y decirme:

—Nada, con eso me basta. De ti ya no quiero nada.

No me atreví a decir más. Pero, no dejé de pensar en el motivo de su llanto. ¿Por qué lloraba? Y debía al menos decirle eso que tenía dentro. Podía morir en paz una vez que se lo dijese.

La tarde del día siguiente llegué a su casa. Me abrió la puerta sin ganas. Pasamos a su cuarto, ella empacaba unas cosas. No supe por qué.

Evoco perfectamente el momento en que me acerqué. Me miró extrañada y sin mediar palabras la besé. Sus labios estaban fríos y los pude notar partidos. No fue como yo lo imaginé, pues, ella me empujó al instante.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces?! —gritó, pasándose asqueada la mano por la boca.

— ... Ya no sé. Me dejé llevar.

Solo me miró, reacia, enfadada.

— ¿Y? Dime algo. No me hagas sentir más idiota.

— ¡Eres un idiota! No tienes idea cuánto esperé por este momento y tú... lo haces ahora—lloró. Nuevamente lloraba. ¿Por qué?

— Pero... —me cortó rápidamente.

—Te esperé, créeme que te esperé.

—… ¿Qué sucede?

—Es tarde.

—Pero, ¿qué dices?

—Me voy…

— ¿A dónde?

—Me voy a casar.»

Todo fue muy confuso. ¿Iba a casarse?, ¿con quién?, ¿y por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué se veía tan triste? ¿Por qué… decía haberme esperado?

Seguí meditando hasta qué un incesante tintineo me distrajo. Era mi móvil. Una llamada de Hikari.

—Hola, Kari—atendí—. No es momento para hablar ahora. Llámame…

—Tai..., es Sora—. Me interrumpió.

Me tensé inmediatamente. Sentí algo en el pecho. Dolía.

— ¿Sora? ¿Qué sucede con ella?—. Pronunciar su nombre hacía que el dolor se agudizara.

— Ven rápido, está en el hospital. Solo faltas tú.

Corté. Tomé la chaqueta empapada y salí. Creo haber corrido 3 kilómetros hasta hallar un taxi que me llevase hasta el hospital. Llegué tan rápido como pude, no fui consciente del tiempo que me llevó todo eso.

Al entrar a emergencias Joe, que era médico de guardia en ese entonces, me recibió.

— Conducía ebria. Estrelló su auto contra un edificio—. Todo lo que me dijo esa noche fue inentendible, oí sin escuchar cada palabra—. Su pronóstico es muy reservado… Van mandarla a cirugía y allí verán cómo evoluciona.

Caminábamos por esos odiosos pasillos de paredes blancas. Yo no podía decir nada.

— Va a entrar al quirófano en unos minutos, pero insiste en hablar contigo—, fue lo único que comprendí. Él se detuvo y yo ingresé rápidamente a la puerta que tenía en frente.

Allí la vi... Tenía moretones en el rostro, la pierna envuelta en gasas y yeso, creo, y aún vestía lo que llevaba esa tarde. Tenía sangre en la camisa.

Me acerqué despacio y tomé su mano. Abrió los ojos en ese momento. Pude notar como el brillo se opacaba con cada segundo que pasaba. No sabía que decir. Ella habló primero.

—Perdóname, no debí hacerlo—. Fue casi como un susurro apagado.

—Descuida. Todo estará bien.

Acaricié su cabello, conteniendo las ganas de volver a llorar. Ella no podía verme así.

—... Te seguí esperando, incluso después de irte. Pensé… pensé que lucharías por mí.

Quise preguntarle por qué, pero no me atreví. —Sora... Yo te amo. Perdóname.

Me quebré. Una vez más me venció el llanto.

Ella sonrió. — Yo ta-también.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, por el tiempo perdido; por las escusas sin sentido; por todo lo que había pasado. En ese momento entraron los enfermeros y tomaron la camilla.

Mientras la veía desaparecer tras las puertas de vaivén sus palabras siguieron sonando en mi cabeza.

«—Te esperé, créeme que te esperé». Y me arrepiento, tú créeme que me arrepiento.

* * *

Debo cambiarme el nombre a SeñoritaDelDrama/FinalesAbiertos. ¿No? Muy largo.

¡Holaaaaaaa! ¿Qué tal?

Espero que esos flashbacks no los hayan confundido. Aún me cuesta manejarlos pero realmente me gusta contar desde esa perspectiva las cosas.

Creo, creeeo que estoy mejorando. Sé que dirán que Taichi lloró mucho en este fic y Sora fue una zorra (:'v), pero he intentando ambientarlo todo en un tono joven-adulto y «serio».

Sí leyeran viejos fics míos sabrían que mejoré. :'(

No creo volver a subir algo este año, así que: Feliz halloween, día de muertos, Nochebuena, Navidad, Año Nuevo y ¡bye!

Los amo con todo el corazón 3 (?)


End file.
